falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Predefinição:Navbox holodisks and notes FO3
} |editlink =Navbox holodisks and notes FO3 |title =[[Holodiscos e anotações do Fallout 3|Holodiscos e anotações do Fallout 3]] |blockA =Capital Wasteland |groupA1 =Exteriores |contentA1 =Almost home... As requested Bounty notice Bryan's special key Checking out Contract for extermination Contract killing Dead end Dearest Grace... Enclave field report Fuck this Ghoul note Internment orders Keller family transcript Killing time Left behind Letter from Vault-Tec List of "recruits" for Paradise Falls Loving life! Marry me! Mesmetron manual - summary page Neighborly letter Nuka-Cola accident report Oasis coordinates Partial CB radio backup Patrick's farewell Private contract Slave collar instructions Slave map Wasteland merchant note Wastelander map |groupA2 =Interiores |contentA2 =Burn this goddamn jumpsuit Caravan merchants Caravan trade route Crumpled note Eulogy Jones' password Factory employee ID The Family's terminal password Finding the formula Flying bananas can't talk Fort Constantine launch codes Fort Independence field reports Fort Independence terminal access password The Guardians of Gillyfrond Help me Highwater Trousers' activation code Jaime's personal journal January 26, 2077 -- Little Lamplight! Journal of Carrie Delaney Kidnap order Lamplight fungus trade Littlehorn and Associates Love letter Love letter from Burke Medic power armor manual Medical analysis of West corpses Megaton cult pamphlet Merchant contract Meresti entry password Meresti security password Mississippi Quantum Pie Recipe Moira's terminal password Moriarty's info on dad Moriarty's password My diary, by Jason Grant Note from Leo Stahl Note from Pronto Password for lockdown computer Property deed: Megaton house Property deed: Tenpenny Tower suite Quantum distribution details Research notes The Regulators Replicated Man holotapes Rollings -- We're done Sanitizer instructions Song of the Lightman SatCom array coordinates Shipping computer login code Soil Stradivarius case image Springvale raider mining log Sugar Bombing Run Tenpenny's request Theo's body location Vote Wasteland Survival Guide Wastelander note Welcome to the Nuka-Cola family! Yao guai den note ZAX destruct sequence |groupA3 =Vaults |contentA3 =A birthday poem Cloning log Contact Report: "Enclave" Feedback loops Feel the love man Home sweet home Jail cell password Jon Adiglio's note Note from dad Overseer Rubin personal entry 00897332 Overseer's room password Overseer's terminal password Professor Malleus audio logs Raid plans Revelation 21:6 Scribbles To anyone who gets this Torn out journal entry Vault 101 door password Vault 101 maintenance password Vault 87 maintenance password |blockB =Washington, D.C. |groupB1 =Exteriores |contentB1 =Bounty notice: Junders Plunkett Pennsylvania Ave explosives note Takoma Park artillery note |groupB2 =Interiores |contentB2 =Access codes Ammo box code Anchorage War Memorial stash Archives security terminal Arlington Library password Charon's employment contract Doctor Lesko's notes Doctor Lesko's password recording Earned your share Elder Owyn Lyons -- personal log Gibson's scrap of paper GNR booth access password Hidden stash note Virgo II lunar lander Merc's orders National Archives security password Museum gun locker Note for Ted Project Purity journals A note from Little Moonbeam's father Password to Ranger Compound Photo of Doctor Li Recipe - mirelurk cakes Reilly's directions to Statesman Hotel Reilly's Rangers location Scribe Jameson's report to Elder Lyons Search party log Seward Square artillery Tech Museum loot Terminal instructions Vault-Tec security procedures Vault-Tec Vault information Washington Monument access The weapons cache |groupB3 =Rivet City |contentB3 =Bannon's request C.J. Young is missing Council Agenda Harkness Harkness after picture Harkness before picture I'm brilliant! Mei Wong Mem chip Missing android Mister Lopez Rivet City Council Minutes Seagrave's incriminating letter |groupB4 =Metros |contentB4 =DCTA laser firearms protocol DCTA Metro map Grady's last recording Lesko's portable terminal access Shocker glove |blockC =DLCs |groupC1 =Operation: Anchorage |contentC1 =Anchorage Invasion holotapes Requisition holo |groupC2 =The Pitt |contentC2 =Ammo mill instructions Ashur's diary Cure research Note from Wild Bill Steel for the Mill Toys wanted for Marie Wernher's note to Midea |groupC3 =Broken Steel |contentC3 =Dunbar's note Enclave soldier log Encrypted telemetry data Flamer fuel stash holotape Griffon's bottling instructions Holy water pamphlet Lag-Bolt's note New meeting place Orders Sector artillery note Sorry, my darling Talon Company merc log Wastelander holotape |groupC4 =Point Lookout |contentC4 =Blackbox recording Box 1191 - Password backup Box 1207 - Spy's audio password Box 1213 - Bern's voice Contact tape Espionage debriefing For Ozwaldo Head scar treatment Holotape note Marcella's last words Note to Nadine Point Lookout Smuggler's confession Soil survey tape |groupC5 =Mothership Zeta |contentC5 =Alien captive recorded log Anchorage quartermaster shipment MPLX "Novasurge" prototype plasma pistol }}